Como si fuese Real
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: "Tened cuidado con lo que deseáis amada mía""¡No importa! así tenga que desafiar a medio mundo para estar con vos lo haría con gusto ¡Porque os amo!".Porque ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, aún después de la muerte y el tiempo.UA. NaruHina
1. Prólogo: Las casualidades no existen

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

¡Hola!

Si de nuevo yo xD. Ustedes dirán... "¿Y esta no se cansa de escribir?" en realidad no, me leía un libro de teorías de reencarnación y ¡puff! salió esta historia loca de mi cabeza xD esta vez en un **_NaruHina_**. Quise cambiar un poco el SasuSaku... ¿Y quien mejor que mi personaje favorito (Si la pegaron, es Hinata xD) y el rubio hipertinético futuro hokage (xD babeo *-*) para cambiar? hehe espero que les guste esta historia y me comenten ¡Arriba el NaruHina! xD

¡Y a leer!

* * *

O

Prólogo

o

*_**L**__as__** c**__asualidades__** n**__o__** e**__xisten_*

o

O

Hinata Hyûga se encontraba de nuevo en una fiera batalla interna sobre su pronto matrimonio, el cual era _**muy**_ querido por la sociedad pero _**poco**_ _feliz_ por ella. Su futuro _**esposo**_, Kiba Inuzuka, quería casarse en Italia por todos los medios posibles y con una gran fiesta, pero ella solo quería privacidad: simplemente _eso_ tan sencillo. Había solicitado aquello porque cabía la posibilidad de que llorara a mares ese día y en el propio altar, siendo un alma tan sensible como estaba consciente de que ella misma lo era, no descartaba la gran peripecia de que eso llegase a ocurrirle de verdad.

.

Con nerviosismo, se paseaba ya por enésima vez en círculos por su bella y amplia oficina de diseñadora. ¡Oh si! Porque ella era diseñadora, un alma tan dulce y tierna como ella no podría haber estado haciendo otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con la trayectoria del arte manual ¿verdad?

.

Bufó exasperada al tiempo en que pensaba como enfrentaría a su propio padre. Ella siempre había sido cobarde alegando en cuanto a las decisiones de su familia sobre ella ¡Pero ya no era una niña! Ya no tenía trece años y su madre ya no vivía, ella quería ser libre como cualquier chica, no encargarse de un clan que la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro sin ninguna gracia o talento especial. Porque para los Hyûga ella era todo lo _**contrario**_ a _ejemplar_, y con todo el pesar del mundo, ella temía que aquellos miembros despiadados de su propia familia tuvieran razón. El repiqueteo del teléfono inalámbrico a sus espaldas la hizo detener sus pensamientos de golpe. ¿Quién podría llamar a las once con veinticinco minutos de la noche a su _**oficina**_? Solo un loco despiadado que quería una muerte segura, claro que solo en pensamiento, porque Hinata no era capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca.

.

— ¿Diga? — Su voz suave y apacible recibió al remitente de la llamada con desgano y un poco de flojera, aunque su dulce voz opacaba todo tipo de desplantes.

.

— "_¡Hinata!"_ — La escandalosa y fuerte voz de su prometido le causó un respingo de puro susto. ¡Por el amor a dios! ¿Cómo le gritaba así a tan pocos minutos de la media noche? ¿A caso quería matarla?

.

— ¿Ki-Kiba? — Le preguntó ocasionando su usual tartamudeo — ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Interrogó conteniendo un largo y cansado bostezo.

.

— "_¿Cómo que, qué ha sucedido?" _— Le respondió el chico castaño desde el otro lado de la línea — "_¡Me has dejado esperándote!"_ — Recordó exclamando con tono frustrado a la vez que Hinata abría mucho los ojos.

.

Lo había dejado _**plantado**_ en la cita…

.

_**Plantado**_…

.

De nuevo y como siempre, el joven Inuzuka había sido abandonado por su _querida_ prometida. La chica de bellos ojos perlados se recriminó dándose un pequeño manotazo en la frente sin decirle ni una palabra a Kiba que seguía esperando al otro lado de la comunicación. Seguro mañana sería la comidilla de la prensa, y el "preciado" _**slogan**_ sería el siguiente: "El magnate mujeriego plantado por la hermosa diseñadora, de nuevo" maldijo por lo bajo, aunque no solía hacerlo casi nunca. Ella siempre pensaba en los demás, y aunque Kiba fuese un caza fortunas, mujeriego, ícono sexual, entre otras cosas; ella siempre se sentía culpable de lo que podría pasarle a cualquiera de su entorno social, aquel comportamiento era como una maldición que cargaba. Después de su propio clan, _**claro**_. Suspiró quedadamente.

.

— "_¿Hinata?"_ — La voz fuerte pero empalagosa del castaño la devolvió a la tierra. ¡Ohh! Todavía seguía allí como idiota, pero todo por su _**propio**_ prestigio.

.

— Discúlpame — Murmuró la hermosa chica de hebras azuladas en medio de un suspiro — A veces suelo o-olvidarme de las cosas y… y — Y allí estaba de nuevo tartamudeando, su voz se estaba quebrando como las otras veces ¡Y ella ni sabía el motivo de sus lágrimas! No era por haber dejado plantado a su novio, aunque si se sentía enteramente culpable por ello, era por otra razón que ella misma no reconocía, era como una ansiedad de algo. Nunca había tenido la costumbre de quedarse diseñando como desquiciada en su amplio estudio, sin embargo esa noche se sentía _**rara**_. No podía describir que era lo que sentía exactamente pero era algo extraño que la incitaba a quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, y nunca lo había hecho. ¡Ok! Quizás estaba un poco paranoica, pero siempre le habían gustado los misterios muy en el fondo, y _**jamás**_ ignoraba un presentimiento.

.

_**Jamás**_. Pero necesitaba irse a casa a descansar.

.

— "_No te preocupes __**amor**_" — Mencionó el abandonado, la Hyûga podría tener cara de estúpida, pero no lo era. ¡Oh claro que no! Sabía que aquel tono del galeno llevaba de todo menos consentimiento y entendimiento — "_Ya hablaremos mañana. Adiós"_ — Culminó secamente para luego cortar de un manotazo dado con furia a la tapa del móvil. Hinata suspiró y se colocó las dos manos en la cara en señal de frustración. En realidad ella no quería que se le escapara algo ¡Pero siempre terminaba por olvidarse de todo! Y aquel desplante le costaría un regaño por parte de su padre, el gran y respetado empresario: Hiashi Hyûga, y de su propia hermana, Hanabi, recibiría una mirada reprobatoria.

.

Dejando todo sus pensamientos muy atrás, se dispuso a dejar el estudio en orden para ir hacia el estacionamiento, seguramente los únicos que quedaban en el edificio eran los vigilantes, de todos modos ya era demasiado tarde como para pedirle compañía a alguien. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente a pesar de sus tacones con aires italianos, llevaba la llave del auto en su mano derecha y su chaqueta de cuero pendía de su brazo izquierdo. Se acercó al auto e hizo todo lo necesario para poder subirse sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando todo estaba en silencio, mejor que se quedara así, a ella le gustaba el sigilo. Sin embargo todo estaba muy callado, había pasado por el lado del gabinete del señor Jiraiya y no lo había visto en su lugar de vigilancia, eso era muy extraño, a esas horas ya no podía expiar a ninguna modelo ya que estas no pasaban más horas de las necesarias en las instalaciones. Con prudencia, abrió la puerta de su auto, pero extrañamente no se montó, todo estaba tan callado que daba miedo. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás y de refilón, miró con asombro que una cabellera rubia se acercaba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

.

— _¡Un ladrón en mi propio estacionamiento!_— Se alarmó atemorizada frente al pensamiento y giró con rapidez dispuesta a darle taconazos y bofetadas si aquel aprovechado intentaba algo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró completamente no pudo si no abrir la boca con sorpresa y timidez, una sorpresa que ni ella sabía de dónde provenía, porque nunca había visto al dueño de esos ojos azules como el cielo y esa melena dorada del color del sol. A él le pasaba lo mismo, y por ello había detenido su desenfrenada carrera, la chica que tenía en frente era la más hermosa que había visto jamás, su cabello azulado era único y sus ojos de luna parecían el vivo reflejo de su alma caritativa y pura. ¿Había alguna chica más bella que aquella? Seguramente no, ella ya sobrepasaba lo natural que había visto en esta vida, y vaya que había visto bastante.

.

Las voces extrañas a lo lejos lo hicieron reaccionar ¡Verdad que estaba escapando de unos matones! No quería escapar porque eso era de cobardes, pero eran demasiados… y él no podía darse el lujo de quedar como perro aporreado en su último semestre de universidad, al que tanto le había costado llegar por su condición familiar y económica. Era huérfano, vivía solo, no tenía muchos recursos y por lo tanto tenía que trabajar como burro para costearse sus estudios, porque él quería ser alguien importante, él quería que lo reconocieran. No que lo rechazaran.

.

— ¡Perdona! — Exclamó antes de abalanzarse hacia la asustada chica, que por buena suerte había abierto la puerta del carro, esa era su salvación, el estacionamiento era casi al aire libre y podrían verlo. Aunque ya no le preocupaba tanto él, sino _**ella**_. Su mirar aterrorizado le había dejado embobado, se veía tan linda…

.

Cerró la puerta del auto como más pudo y se quedó a la expectativa esperando alguna señal de voces. No escuchó nada. Suspiró sin ser muy consiente aún de que estaba sobre… sobre _**ella**_ y dentro de su carro.

.

— O-Oye — Murmuró la chica con voz estrangulada y con el rostro completamente rojo de pura vergüenza — M-Me e-estás a-aplastan…do — Tartamudeó con su voz más apacible de lo normal. Aquello para Naruto Uzumaki, había sido el mismísimo canto de los ángeles, si su carita era así de bella ¡Su voz era aún mejor! ¡Oh! Pero ahora estaba más rojo de lo que quisiera. Giró su cabeza hacia el sentido de la voz y se encontró con aquella cara de ángel, a _**centímetros**_ de la suya propia ¡Y él estaba sobre ella! Se sonrojó aún más y ella abrió más los ojos para mirarle atentamente. En realidad los dos se miraban con insistencia. ¿Había sido alguna especie de flechazo? No, claro que no, imposible, el rubio no creía en esas cosas, pero ella… ella le había robado algo que no sabía que era. Con una sola _**mirada**_.

.

Muy bien decían que las casualidades no existen. Las almas gemelas nacieron para estar juntas. Hoy, mañana y _**siempre**_. Aún en la otra vida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Contrarreloj

¡Hola! gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos :D me alegraron hehe

Hasta el sol de hoy fue que pude actualizar :S la página no me dejaba

En este capítulo se conoce un poco más de que va la trama, espero les guste y me comenten n_n

¡Se cuidan!

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**C**__ontr__**ar**__relo__**j**_

.

Sakura Haruno bufó por cuarta vez mientras chequeaba su reloj de mano. ¿Dónde se había metido Ino? ¿Por qué Hinata no se dignaba a llegar? Eso ya era un lío, Kiba la había atosigado cuando su amiga no contestaba el teléfono y luego se había ido con cara de perro, no era mucha la diferencia a su cara normal pero, se notaba a distancias inimaginables que el chico estaba echando "fuego" por la boca.

.

— Hmm… Hinata se ha tardado — Mencionó neutro su novio que se encontraba a su lado, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico poco hablador y poco cariñoso, pero muy querido por ella.

.

— Eso es extraño, Hinata no suele tardarse tanto — Su amiga Ino había pronunciado la frase en alto y con fastidio cuando se acercó a ella de repente a la vez que se miraba las uñas como si fuese la última maravilla de mundo — Mañana debo ir a la universidad… y necesito dormir — Concluyó con exasperación al sentir la tensión de la "desaparición" repentina de la Hyûga, la cual le había arruinado la noche a la rubia, según ella — Bueno, me voy. Adiós frentona — Se despidió con un beso — ¡Adiós Sasuke-**kun**! — Le recalcó con malicia, como cuando eran niños, antes de que el azabache la mirara con ojos asesinos y Sakura riera de las ocurrencias de su amiga del alma.

.

— Un día de estos, Ino amanecerá amarrada al techo — Aseguró con una media sonrisa hacia su novia de cabello rosa.

.

— Pues yo quisiera amanecer _**amarrada**_ a _tu_ _**cama**_ — Le recalcó la Haruno con picardía y un sonrojo cuando Sasuke la tomó por la cintura.

.

— ¿Pues que esperamos? Al parecer Hinata no va a aparecer — Dijo ronco depositando un beso en el cuello de la joven de ojos como el jade que cerraba los ojos casi impaciente.

.

¿Quién diría que la desaparición de la chica con melena azulada favorecería a muchos?

.

* * *

.

— Perdona, es que… es que… — Naruto Uzumaki estaba tratando de disculparse por cuarta vez con la joven asustadiza que había tenido _**debajo**_ de él minutos atrás. El caso es que no encontraba las palabras y no dejaba de tartamudear y cortar las palabras, al parecer esa chica le había pegado su _**extraña**_ manía al hablar.

.

— N-No t-te pr-preocupes — Informó la chica roja de pura vergüenza — P-Pudiste… s-salvarte d-de esos m-matones — Al decir esto, le brindó una gran sonrisa dejándole embobado por enésima vez en la misma noche. La misma noche en dónde la había visto por _**primera**_ vez.

.

— Bueno… gracias — Agradeció el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa… sólo para ella…

.

"_¡Así tenga que volver a nacer y condenar a todos lo haría sin pensar!"_

.

Hinata parpadeó confusa ante tal… _pensamiento_. Aunque sabía que no era lo propiamente dicho. Desde hace algunas semanas había estado muy extraña pensando frases sueltas e incompletas, y lo peor es que no eran en su idioma natal, el japonés; era _español_. Y vaya que era extraño, a ella se le hacía muy difícil aprender español, nunca se le había dado muy bien aquel idioma, sin embargo, entendía todas las frases que se interponían en su pensamiento.

.

— D-De n-nada — Su usual tartamudeo no desaparecía ni por un millón de años. Se maldijo internamente por no poder controlar su gaguera — ¿Dónde vives? — Le preguntó sin rodeos sorprendiéndose a sí misma y al chico que había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello por esa pregunta tan directa y exigente — Digo… e-es p-para lleva-varte — Excusó sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y extendió la mano bajo la mirada inquisidora de la chica de ojos perla que bajó los ojos hasta la mano del ojiazul.

.

— ¡Antes que nada! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro abogado más famoso de Tokio! — Se presentó alegre y sonriente ante la mirada maravillada y brillosa de Hinata que miraba a aquel chico extraño con admiración. Ojala pudiera ser como él…

.

Pero no podía. En su interior, lanzó un suspiró desganado. Ella jamás tendría aquella vitalidad que emanaba del Uzumaki. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle a su clan lo que ella quería ser, lo había tenido que hacer a escondidas, y por ello, cuando el clan descubrió que ella era diseñadora, quisieron sacarla de la mansión alegando que era una deshonra para el ejemplo de las mujeres Hyûga. No fue hasta el siguiente año que ella había podido mudarse sola apenas cumplidos los dieciocho años, quería tener a esa familia lo más lejos posible de sí misma, hasta su hermana le había mirado con desaprobación, y ahora la misma era la futura encargada del clan y tenía prometido dentro de su propia familia, aunque era un primo lejano seguían siendo primos. La Hyûga se alegró de haber cortado lazos con aquellos seres, menos con su padre, su primo y su hermana. Ahora era una mujer de veintitrés años autónoma y autosuficiente con su propio sustento como diseñadora, se le daba bien diseñar bastante ropa de moda.

.

— Me a-alegro de que t-tengas t-tantos á-ánimos — Informó Hinata con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas — Y-Yo s-soy H-Hinata Hyûga — Se presentó para luego estrechar la mano que le ofrecía el sonriente pelirrubio. Al sentir el contacto, fue como si los dos quedasen en trance y el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Aunque aquello se hizo más notorio en Naruto, quien de repente ante él no tenía a una joven de hebras azuladas y ojos perlados, sino a otra persona. Esta era una señorita con una vestimenta extraña, tenía el cabello completamente negro en contraste con su piel pálida, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran celestes eléctricos. Era tan parecida a Hinata que Naruto pensó que estaba teniendo una fantasía con la misma chica que salía en sus sueños, esos ojos… aquellos ojos que lo atormentaban noche tras noche en sus sueños sin saber quién era _**ella**_.

.

A Hinata le ocurría algo parecido, ante ella tenía un caballero de armadura. Muy extraño, ella solía tener fantasías con caballeros y princesas cuando estaba pequeña, pero ya de grande era absurdo. Aquel caballero que ahora veía tenía el cabello de un marrón muy lindo y claro con un peinado rebelde que encantaba a cualquier chica, y sus ojos eran tan azules como el color del cielo, como los del rubio que ya volvía a aparecer frente a ella. Su reacción fue soltarse rápidamente al salir del extraño estado. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso que había visto? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Probablemente se volvería si no dormía ahora mismo.

.

— _Que_ _miedo… me siento acechado por un fantasma_ — Se dijo el rubio después de que Hinata le hubiese soltado la mano como si le quemara, aunque era muy despistado para darse cuenta de ello.

.

— ¿V-Vamos? — Preguntó la chica ante aquel silencio incómodo de miradas atónitas. Naruto asintió como autómata golpeado aún por aquella imagen que le había ofrecido su subconsciente muy ingeniosamente.

.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron absolutamente nada. Naruto se dedicaba a ver por la ventana y hacía el frente, aunque en varias ocasiones se había girado a ver a Hinata tan concentrada en el manejo del auto. La morena no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, y aunque mantenía toda su concentración en el camino, no podía evitar pensar en aquella imagen que había parecido tan real. Al llegar a la casa del rubio, los dos se despidieron sin mucho afecto, pues eran apenas unos _extraños_ que se habían tomado una cierta confianza un poco extraña.

.

Naruto esa noche no pudo dormir. Hinata tampoco. Los dos pensaban cosas distintas que llevaban a la misma cosa ¿Qué era aquella imagen que habían presenciado? Una damisela y un caballero.

.

Sin saberlo, los chicos habían activado los cronómetros del tiempo. La batalla _**contrarreloj**_ se había movido y ellos recordarían _**cada**_ _una_ de las cosas sucedidas en sus _**vidas**_ _pasadas_.

.


	3. Capítulo 2: Shion Kaguya

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**¡Disculpen la tardanza! Pero ya les tengo nuevo capítulo así que les agradecería que no me mataran xD**_

_**A partir de este capítulo las cosas van a hacer más apretadas... Aquí salen personajes importantes... Unos buenos, otros malos... Ya sabrán.**_

_**¡Gracias por sus Reviews! ¡Me alegran mucho!**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Shion Kaguya**_

.

.

Las notables ojeras de Naruto y el frecuente bostezo del mismo no pasaban desapercibidas por su astuta compañera de clases y de mesón: Shion Kaguya*. La chica siempre se había preocupado por el rubio, incluso cuando apenas llevaban un día de conocerse; el chico le había hablado con tanto entusiasmo y alegría que ella había quedado embobada ante su sonrisa, como otras tantas de la universidad. Naruto podía ser escandaloso, sobre protector, impulsivo, infantil, entre otras cosas, pero ella siempre estaba a su lado, actuando un poco egoísta en cuanto a su persona; pero a su lado a fin de cuentas.

.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Naruto-kun? — La joven de extraños cabellos blancos como la nieve y de ojos de un extraño color lavanda miró al despistado Uzumaki mientras este entrecerraba cada vez más sus ojos intentando entender algo de la clase que daba el profesor Iruka, pero como siempre, él no entendía nada de nada.

.

— ¿Eh? — Mencionó con despiste girando sus orbes azules hacia los ojos rasgados de la chica que se sonrojó al instante, más no apartó la mirada.

.

Y allí, el rubio pudo ver de nuevo a aquella misteriosa mujer con electrizantes ojos azules… también pudo ver a Hinata reflejada en los ojos lavanda de Shion. ¡Ahora es que se daba cuenta! Su compañera de mesón y su conocida Hyûga compartían un parecido un tanto _**extraño**_, tenían el mismo color de ojos y la misma tez pálida, si no fuese por el cabello, fácilmente podrían pasar por gemelas.

.

La imagen que había visto cuando conoció a Hinata la noche anterior, apareció nuevamente ante sus ojos. El mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos azules eléctricos... ¡Eso no le había pasado nunca! ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoico o algo parecido?

Si. Eso tenía que ser.

Sacudió hiperactivamente la cabeza en signo de negación y volvió a sonreír como si no ocurriese nada y giró el rostro de nuevo hacia enfrente. Shion frunció notablemente el entrecejo pero no preguntó nada más; ya averiguaría la razón por la cual Naruto tenía ese comportamiento tan extraño.

.

* * *

.

— Tienes cara de muerta… ¿A caso un _**invasor**_ se paseó por tu cama anoche? — Bromeó una esbelta y bien proporcionada rubia mientras dejaba un arreglo floral sobre una de las mesitas que adornaban la oficina.

.

Hinata Hyûga definitivamente estaba más dormida que despierta, ya que, no se sonrojó ni volteó a verla en ningún momento; algo que a Tsunade Senju le intrigó bastante. Dejó el hermoso adorno y se sentó en la silla de los invitados o clientes para observar como Hinata suspiraba una y otra vez mientras reacomodaba la mejilla en su mano.

.

— ¿Decías algo? — Preguntó de la nada la morena al salir de su letargo.

.

Tsunade torció la boca.

.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? — Cuestionó un poco molesta mientras se levantaba y se afincaba con los dos brazos hacia ella mediante la mesa que las separaba.

.

La joven de ojos claros abrió un poco la boca y los ojos para luego intentar hacerse un pequeño ovillo en su silla. Una nunca sabía lo que la rubia temperamental podría llegar a hacer si no le prestaban atención.

.

— P-Perdona… Ts-Tsunade— Tartamudeó un poco sonrojada de pura vergüenza. Odiaba que eso le ocurriese, pero no lo podía evitar.

.

— ¿Me vas a responder si o no? — Siguió la mujer en mal plan.

.

Hinata suspiró desganada. La cara de la rubia a veces podía ser el inicio del fin del mundo.

.

— A… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que c-conoces a a-alguien que realmente n-nunca has vis-visto? — Lanzó entrecortadamente mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una mueca de pura contrariedad y preocupación.

.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Volvió a preguntar la mujer de ojos marrones antes de volverse a sentar. Al parecer todo el mal humor se había ido "volando" en un dos por tres —, ¿conociste a alguien interesante? — Trató de saber sumamente interesada en el tema.

.

Hinata se sonrojó en sobremanera e intentó hacer que la confundieran con la pared. Pero como no todo es posible…

.

— ¡N-No! — Chilló agitada causando que Tsunade se sobresaltara— E-Es s-solo que…— ¡Mendigo tartamudeo! ¿Es que acaso siempre se le iba a hacer imposible hablar comúnmente?

.

— Tendría que llevarte a un psicólogo, mi niña — volvió a hablar la rubia muy seriamente atrayendo la atención de la Hyûga—. Tartamudeas demasiado, incluso más que cuando estabas pequeña. — Meditó mientras se levantaba de la silla y se encaminaba hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata —. Esos arreglos te los ha dejado Sakura, ya que faltaste a la fiesta… — Salió de allí dejando la frase al aire mientras la morena dejaba caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

.

En realidad, no necesitaba que alguien le recordara que no había dejado plantado solo a Kiba, sino que a sus amigos también.

.

Eso era un suplicio. Pero por lo menos agradecía que Tsunade hubiera cambiado de tema tan drásticamente; se había dado cuenta de que no quería hablar mucho de ello.

.

— _¿Qué es en realidad este sentimiento de vacío?_ — Se preguntó cuando colocó una mano justo encima de su pecho, en la parte donde estaba su corazón.

.

¿Qué era lo que había visto cuando se tropezó con el rubio? ¿Quién era _él_?

.

Tal vez ahora no lo sabía. Pero lo sabría muy pronto.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Deja de ser tan desesperante! ¡Hm! — Exclamó un rubio de coleta que al parecer estaba al borde de un colapso mental por culpa de cierta persona.

.

— ¡Pero Deidara-sempai! — Chilló un pelinegro de cabello corto — ¡Tobi* es un buen chico! ¡No me haga daño, no lo hice con mala intención! — Siguió argumentando en su defensa para impedir que el rubio de ojos azules cometiera un asesinato en masas.

.

El pelirrojo que estaba sentado en un gran sofá, rodó los ojos con desgana.

.

Esos dos parecían unos críos. Él no estaba hecho para cuidar niños de primaria.

.

— Basta ya — Reclamó con voz neutra causando que los dos problemáticos se paralizaran por un momento.

.

— ¡Pero Sasori-sempai! — Empezó a demandar el rubio fulminando hasta a las paredes con su mirada asesina— ¡Este idiota a deshecho mi obra de arte! ¡Ha deshecho mi escultura de arcilla! — Gritó agitado.

.

El chico de ojos marrones le dio un poco la razón ahora. No era nada fácil crear una marioneta perfecta, mucho menos crear una escultura de arcilla bastante aceptable.

.

— Yo no quise hacerlo — Se excusó Tobi con un aura de tristeza extrema. Era raro verlo de esa manera.

.

— Bueno ya, la exposición de las obras es mañana en la tarde — Soltó el pelirrojo tratando de calmar los ánimos —; yo te ayudaré a crear de nuevo la escultura — Aseguró con tono resignado.

.

Deidara se puso tan feliz, que sus ojos parecían luces. Tobi se puso a dar aplausos como loco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

Si Sasori hubiese previsto que se pondrían así ¡Por sus marionetas que no hubiera dicho nada!

.

— ¡Gracias Sasori-sama! — Alabó el rubio de coleta mientras se le lanzaba encima al pobre pelirrojo, el cual lo miró como si quisiese asesinarlo a sangre fría.

.

El día de mañana en la galería de arte sería bastante largo.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Podría saber que te pasaba en la clase, Naruto-kun? — Interrogó Shion un poco preocupada.

.

Naruto la observó con su típica sonrisa inocente y alegre. La chica de ojos color lavanda le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

— Nada, solo era despiste — Se rió con un poco de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba juguetonamente la nuca.

.

Hace pocos minutos habían salido de la universidad, y ahora caminaban por el centro de Tokio. Como ya era costumbre, siempre que terminaban las clases, acostumbraba a irse con Shion a pasear por el centro de la gran ciudad, por lo menos a ella le gustaba ver las innumerables tiendas, él solo la acompañaba para no perderla mucho tiempo de vista.

.

Él era demasiado celoso con ella. Porque simplemente era su única amiga de verdad. Así que, con el pretexto de hacerle compañía, la cuidaba de las miradas libidinosas de aquellos tipos que siempre se daban una vuelta por el centro.

.

— ¡Ah! Así que era solo eso… — Dijo Shion como quien no quiere la cosa antes de detenerse para acomodarse el suéter blanco tejido y arreglarse un poco el vestido corto azul cielo.

.

No le gustaba mucho ese color, simplemente se lo había puesto porque era el color de los ojos de Naruto y porque combinaban con sus ojos color lavanda. Levantó la vista al notar que el rubio no decía palabra alguna. Lo que vio, la dejo helada.

.

Unos cuantos metros más lejos se encontraba una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer. Era una talentosa diseñadora, aunque poco conocida. Hinata Hyûga traía un pantalón de vestir blanco y una blusa azul de su propio diseño.

.

Precisamente _azul cielo_.

.

Shion miró de inmediato a Naruto, que al parecer se había quedado petrificado mirando a aquella mujer. Eso la molestó.

.

— ¡Hi-Hinata-chan! — Tartamudeó el chico (algo muy raro en él), antes de pedirle que se acercara.

.

Su acompañante frunció el ceño al notar aquello. Pero ahora eso no era lo más importante.

.

—H-Hola… N-Naruto-kun — Dijo entrecortadamente cuando sintió que le empezaban a sudar las manos y a faltarle el aire.

.

Pero no era solo por Naruto. Era también por la chica que lo acompañaba.

.

Y es que en su vida había visto alguien tan parecido a ella. La misma estatura, el mismo color de piel, el mismo corte de cabello y hasta casi el mismo color de ojos. Los de ella eran un poco más oscuros que los suyos propios.

.

Shion se quedó escaneándola con recelo.

.

— ¡Shion-chan ella es Hinata-chan! — Mencionó el rubio con una extraña presión en el pecho, más sin embargo, aparentaba que todo estaba bien.

.

Shion no mencionó nada, pero sí se extraño. Es que ese odio irracional que sentía en su interior no era normal. ¡La acababa de conocer! Tal vez era normal que estuviese un poco celosa pero… ¿Por qué sentí que la odiaba con toda su alma?

.

Hinata empezó a sudar frío… ¿Qué era esa sensación de miedo casi paranoico? Tenía una especie de pesa sobre el corazón y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar. Y mucho menos después de detallar mejor esa cara tan idéntica a la suya.

.

Parecía su gemela. Pero no lo era. Tenían muchas cosas distintas.

.

O por lo menos de eso trataba de auto convencerse Naruto, el cual estaba al borde de un colapso mental a causa del parecido entre ellas dos.

.

_Y así comenzaba el cuento de nunca acabar…_

_._

* * *

_*Shion= "Ciudad de los Dioses" Kaguya= "Luz brillante" _Para las que no saben quien es Shion, esta es un personaje

de "Naruto Shippuden: La película" y es una sacerdotisa que estaba interesada en Naruto, lo curioso, es que es muy parecida físicamente a Hinata (La foto de mi perfil es una imagen de Shion. Apuesto que hubo gente que pensó que era Hinata con el cabello blanco xD Pero no, es Shion :D)

*Simplemente imagínense a Tobi sin máscara y asunto resuelto, ya que no aparecerá Madara.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben, eso es el alimento del autor :D

_**¡Agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar! Muchas gracias **_

¡Cuidense mucho!

Att: Braktz*


End file.
